


Field Trip

by falsettosland



Series: Peter Parker x Male! Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Field Trip, Frottage, Getting interrupted, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony stark is your dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Peter x Male! ReaderYou and Peter are on a field trip and get intimate in the hotel room.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t a lot of x Male! Readers, so I decided to take a shot

“There’s two beds, but we could...” You smirked, grabbing Peter by the hips once he dropped his bags.  
“This field trip just got so much better.” Peter kissed you feverishly, like he hadn’t done in weeks. You being the son of Tony Stark, you were constantly being monitored by your dad, so you and Peter could never cherish just being teens. Tony knew you were gay, but not that you were in a relationship with Spider-Man.  
The kiss became hotter, you two stripping from your shirts and moving to the bed. Peter snuck a hand between you two, grabbing your member through your pants. In response, you let out a loud moan, throwing your head back on the hotel bed pillows. Peter was slowly undoing his zipper and—  
Your phone started ringing.  
“Are you fucking serious?!” You groaned, as Peter got off of you so you could reach it.  
“Shit, it’s my dad, put your shirt back on.” You pushed Peter to get off the bed as you grabbed the hoodie from your bag.  
“Hey dad!” You answered the call, your father’s face lighting up the screen.  
“Hey kid, how’s the trip so far?”  
“Kind of uneventful so far, but we’re going to the convention tomorrow.”  
“Make sure no ones copying our tech, got it?”  
“I know the drill dad.” You laughed, looking over at Peter, who was leaning against the wall on his phone, one hand in his pocket. From the angle of his arm, you could tell he was grabbing himself through his jeans. Your dick twitched in your jeans, yearning to feel Peter’s touch. For him to be in your—  
“Son, are you feeling okay? You seem distracted.” Tony’s expression looked concerned, making you red with embarrassment.  
“It’s my fault, Mr. Stark, I was just making silly faces from behind the camera.” Peter sat next to you, going into the camera frame. Tony’s face lit up.  
“Peter! How are you? Aren’t there other boys in your hotel room?”  
“No, we were the last ones assigned to a room so it’s just the two of us.”  
“Don’t do anything I would do, don’t want you guys getting in trouble.”  
“Great, thanks dad.” You laughed, glancing at Peter when you felt a warm hand on your thigh.  
“S-so, dad, we should be getting ready for bed soon, we have an—“ You tried to talk through a moan as Peter’s hand snuck into your pants, but that backfired, you soon decided to have a coughing fit to cover it up. “—early morning tomorrow.”  
“Alright I won’t keep you, get some sleep. Love you.”  
“Love y-you—ah—too.” You gasped loudly in the middle of talking, trying to cover it up again with coughing. Your erection was now out, Peter stroking it slowly.  
“Bye, Mr. Stark!”  
When Tony’s face disappeared from the screen, you practically threw it across the room and climbed on top of your boyfriend, straddling him.  
You threw off your jacket, almost ripping the shirt Peter had thrown on. You traced your hands along Peter’s defined abs, feeling your mouth water.  
“I love seeing you squirm.” The toned boy smirked, pushing your pants down further, squeezing your ass. You became jelly, falling onto his chest, leaving lazy kisses on his neck and collarbone. Your hands found their way to his waistband, undoing the zipper and letting his member free.  
“God, you’re so hot.” Peter grabbed your hips, rocking them against his. You gasped in pleasure at the feeling of your dick rubbing against his. He went a little faster, and your arms gave out. You were now completely against his chest, his hands finding their way to your ass.  
You continuing grinding against him, finding his lips and shoving your tongue in his mouth.  
“Y/N...fuck.” He pulled away to breathe, smiling as he saw how undone you were.  
“Are you getting close to coming for me, baby?” He whispered, noticing how your grinding pace against him speed up as your breathing got faster.  
Just as you nodded, he ordered you to sit upright and grabbed your dick.  
“Do you want to ride me, baby?”  
You nodded, getting up quickly to fetch your backpack.  
“You have the stuff?” He questioned, smiling as you pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.  
You returned to straddling him, as he poured the lube on his fingers and now played with your hole a bit.  
Peter, held your hand with his free hand, while the other hand stuck one finger in slowly. You gasped, rutting against it to increase the feeling.  
Then two.  
Then three.  
You were so close to coming, but you knew you weren’t allowed to, and god you wanted to ride him.  
Peter grabbed your hips, easing yourself onto his member. You winced at the pain at first, but soon adjusted. You looked at your boyfriend’s face, his head was thrown back in bliss. You watched his expression change as you started pushing yourself up and dirk on him. He reached for both of your hands, gripping onto the the ensure your balance.  
You felt his cock twitch inside you, letting you know he was going to cum soon. He let go of one of your hands, using it to pump your member. The feeling was overwhelming, and the next thing you knew, you were screaming Peter’s name and feeling him shoot his load into the condom in you.  
You got off of him, getting a wet washcloth to clean his chest which was covered in your cum.  
When you both were cleaned up and in your boxers, you curled up in the crook of his arm, wrapping your arm around his side.  
“Y/N...”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re so amazing.”


End file.
